Bloody Obsidian
by Aeliyah D'Aro
Summary: Aria Kurosawa is tired of running, and she returns to the Human Realm as a teenager, trying to live the life she missed out on. Many are after her life as she is in possession of the Bloody Obsidian.
1. Chapter 1: Aria Kurosawa

Bloody Obsidian

By

Aeliyah D'Aro

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any part of it, however, I own my character. ;) Enjoy~!

The funny thing about my life, was that, as far as I could remember, I was always running, I ran from everything, anything and just about everything was out to get me, but one day I put my foot down and I decided to settle in a specific state, no matter the cost of it. I clenched my fist as I pushed open the door to the house that I had under my family name in Japan, I was a slender woman with long dull red hair and icy blue eyes, and to many, they believed I was around the age of twenty.

The truth was; I hadn't aged for… A while. But though I could change my appearance at will, I tried not to, and I stayed as close as possible to my original appearance, moving through worlds, countries, continents and dimensions. Of course, that was before something happened and I could only change the age I appeared and not much of my features could change. I found a way to open these many portals with the help of what was known as the Bloody Obsidian, this had been passed down through many deaths and much blood was shed over it. This was one of the reasons as to why my life was on the line.

I flicked on the light switches as I clapped my hands and my suitcases unpacked themselves after appearing in the rooms and the furniture undusted itself, the fridge restocked itself together with the cellar. The house was placed high on a hill on a rock foundation with dark iron wrought gates with a dark oak door. This house was amidst others its size and this was a two-storey high house that looked larger on the inside then it did on the outside.

With a little bit of help, the house soon began to resemble the house of her memories with a staircase next to the front door leading up to the second floor. Right in the middle of the first floor was the sitting room that opened out to a dining area and a kitchen before opening up to the back garden- small and simple with nothing out back. The décor was decorated in a simple dark manner, colors alternating between dull red, black and a little bit of oak and grey.

A letter sat on the coffee table, titled Meiou Gakuen, the subheading was in bold- Acceptance letter. I had been accepted into a school, big deal, I rolled my eyes; it was just for a cover. I stood in front of a full-length mirror that stood in the master bedroom on the second floor. I stroked my hair as the roots seemed to shimmer slightly black- the shade of the red darkened a little as I blinked and my eyes still remained icy. I shook my head- I still hadn't quite lost the knack to change some things, but other features had to be left the way it was.

My eyes continued staring at the reflection that stood there silently, I seemed to grow slightly shorter, though I was still the same lean girl, and I was slightly chubbier then before- the price of being young and not quite grown-up. I now looked sixteen.

I opened the wallet that was on the bed as I glanced into the wardrobe- olden Victorian clothes, gothic punk shirts, jeans and only a few skirts- looks like my life was never too colorful, I thought to myself. Pulling open another cupboard, I saw my usual wide expanse of weapons, glancing at the shaded, tinted window that had dark red curtains by the side, hopefully nobody found me just yet.

Walking over to the side, I pulled the curtains shut and flicked the lights on. I went through the contents of the wallet- identity card, money, a transport card and debit cards. That was just about it, I thought to myself, I turned away- perhaps I should acquaint myself with this town as the new girl- Aria Kurosawa. I rehearsed the story in my mind, my father was a land developer that stayed in England where he met my mother, my mother died, he stayed away from the country that he had previously come from though he had bought land around the world, the house was constructed and he gave me the house when I had mentioned that I wished to study in Japan- the land where my roots were.

Or perhaps, I was just a person that wished for solace and a shelter to hide from the others that were after me.

I pulled on my blade sheathes that hung around my ankle, before sliding two thin daggers there and struggling into the denim jeans that were in my cupboard and also a black tank top before choosing a larger button-down shirt that I pulled over it before donning my ring and hiding my necklace from the public line of sight and sliding a bracelet around my wrist.

Pushing open the door of my bedroom, I slid the wallet into my back pocket and I grabbed the house keys and swung my bag with a notebook, camera and phone behind my shoulder, before walking out of the door.

I pulled on a pair of combat boots as I began to walk down the hill where I paused for a moment, lifting my hand to shade my eyes from the sun- it was a Sunday yet, it seemed rather desolate. I shook that thought out of my mind as I continued in my steps down the hill, walking slowly, one step at a time before I heard a bicycle and I was hit from the back by the bicycle, flying a small distance before I changed my center of gravity, doing a backflip, scratching my hand as I slid it along the gravel, wincing as it cut into my skin and I felt the rubber of the boots heat up from the friction against the hard gravel.

All this time, I never said a word as I dusted myself off, clenching my hand, hiding the hand behind my back as small droplets of blood trickled down. The boy straightened as he rubbed his hair up the wrong way, his face red, "Are you alright?" This boy was black haired and wore green, "Are pajamas in fashion now?" I asked crudely, my eyes surveying his… Outfit.

His face reddened, "What?" I rolled my eyes, "You heard me," I muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

Calm footsteps came behind him and another pair of clattering footsteps, a carrot-top dude came running behind him, panicked. He was wildly gesturing and his voice was loud and a dark red haired male came from behind him, calmly surveying the scene.

"She must be a foreigner," said the carrot-top whom I noted with a sense of disappointment, was wearing a blue version of the other guys pajamas. I sighed- these people had to learn about style.

"Really, genius? Did it take the accent and the hair-color for you to figure this out?" I asked, my icy blue eyes glaring into carrot-top's own eyes.

The calm one with the dark red hair stepped forward, I had expected him to have a foreign accent. Apparently not. His Japanese was near perfect with the native hint to it, "It's all being blown out of proportion," he said softly before he continued, "can it be resolved-?"

The end of his statement was marked as a question, as though he was asking something else, like my name. Well, he wouldn't get it. I shrugged, "Whatever," I turned my back on them as I began to walk away before I heard the carrot-top commenting that I was a 'piece of work'.

I whirled around within seconds, closing the distance in two seconds, my fingers clasping a slender double edged dagger, my other hand around his throat, "What's that?" I asked with a small sneer, "Care to repeat that?" I smirked.

His face reddened even more as the green pajama guy stepped forward as though to strike as I adjusted my weight and kicked upwards, my foot just a centimeter from his face. The other one with the red hair said nothing as I sniggered, "You are terrible at this," I snapped as I turned away, another drop of blood falling from my palm.

The red-head was perceptive; he had noticed the trails of blood around my hand that clutched the dagger. He caught my hand as he pulled me away, more forceful then I thought he'd be. I now stood in front of him as he laughed at the others, "Seriously? The duo that are feared by the gangs in the area, beaten by a girl?"

My face reddened as I pulled my hand away. "Miss, you're injured," he commented.

"Yes, it takes a genius to figure that out right? I'll be fine!" I snapped before I turned away once more, walking away from town, back home, leaving the lingering scent of vanilla. I couldn't be bothered to head into town any more.

As I inserted the key into the lock, I vaguely recalled the experience before I slid into the house, before resting on the couch, slowly sliding into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2: Old wounds

_**Dear lovely readers, thank you for your support and +favourites!**_

_**Apologies on the long delay for Chapter 2- I had hit a writer's block, examinations and a new year in that whole period of time.**_

_**Also, if you have any queries do leave it in the review section and I will attend to it shortly.**_

_**A note- the old YoukoxOC relationship will be revealed in Chapter 3 together with other vital details that will answer questions raised in this chapter. :D**_

_**Cheero,**_

**_Aeliyah_**

* * *

Bloody Obsidian

Chapter 2

By

Aeliyah D'Aro

* * *

"**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"**

I threw a knife that cracked the face of the clock, "You deserve that… For that brutal assault on my ears first thing in the morning…" I murmured as I slowly rolled off the surface of the sofa. I glided towards my bathroom as I stripped and turned the shower on before stepping into it. The water ran down my hair, travelling in rivulets down my back as I vigorously shampooed my hair and soaped my body.

As I emerged from the steamy room wrapped in a towel as my long hair dripped onto the floor. The simple dull jewel hung from my neck as I ran my fingers through my damp hair. I shook my head as I stepped in front of the mirror, for a flash, my hair shone silver and my eyes green. "No!" I snapped as punched the mirror; I closed my eyes as I pulled my fist from the shards and bit my lower lip.

When I reopened my eyes, my blood was on the floor, decorating the grey tiles with droplets here and there. "Shit…" I murmured as I turned my back on it and walked away in a flourished movement of long black hair as I moved away. I bandaged my hand silently before I wore my undergarments, standing in front of the mirror; stiffening as I saw old battle scars. Opening the hidden compartment behind, I pulled a pair of blades and tucked them in the hollow of my back and another by the sides of my bra, in slender but useful holsters.

I contemplated for a while with my finger on a gun- a slender Sig Sauer model P226 Diamond, I thought for a moment before I tucked it in a hidden compartment in my bag. I could never be too careful.

I slid on the rest of my clothes as I turned away and closed the door behind me, placing my hand on the wooden door, locking it with my own magic as I walked down the hill towards Meiou Gakuen.

Along the way, I caught sight of many other students in a variety of uniforms, and also distinctively ignoring the blue and green clad pajama boys as one made a fuss over another girl, half yelling at her. I slid along the roads and followed those in my school's stupid uniform as I entered the school compound. Pulling out the slip of paper tucked into my books, I slid into the classroom that I was supposed to be in for homeroom.

"Ah! You must be the new student—A-A-" the teacher struggled.

"Aria Kurosawa," I nodded slightly to him.

"Class, listen up, this is a new student! Kurosawa-san! She can sit next to… Minamino-san! If you have any questions, be sure to ask him."

A small sound of "ooooohhh" echoed through the room as the girls gave me a joint stare. I bit my lower lip as I smiled sweetly, "Thank You sensei."

Sliding into the chair I glanced at this guy, tucked behind a book.

The red-head.

From yesterday.

I turned away as I gently placed my bag on the floor.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he murmured.

"Yeah, yesterday," I grunted.

"Anywhere else?"

"Not as far as I am concerned," I said.

I wonder if he could tell that I was lying.

* * *

School seemed to pass like a blur and after the bell had rung I climbed to the roof as I looked into the sky.

"Thought I'd find you here… Aria."

I turned and looked at him in the eye but he averted his glance and stared at the air above my head.

"You know… The obsidian stone you stole from me has this unique smell. And I never thought I'd catch a whiff of that smell again."

"Aaah? Minamino-san? What are you talking about?" I decided to play the dumb card.

The distance between us closed within seconds as he picked out the obsidian that hung between my breasts. He held it up by its chain as he glared at me.

"I believe the name I am supposed to address you by is Youko." I snapped as I pulled the dagger from my back and thrust it towards him as he dodged. "The obsidian was never yours to begin with!" I snarled as I removed the second dagger and lunged towards him, one knife in each hand.

"Never thought I'd see you again, why don't you regain your original form? Isn't that how old lovers greet each other?" I snarled as I lashed out at him.

"Ouch, but I deserved that one…" he tilted his head as he surveyed me with an eye, "I did come back for you…"

"Bullshit!" I snapped, as I threw the daggers aside and threw a punch at his face. Closing my eyes, I wildly threw punches in his direction.

He caught both my hands as he kept me in that position, not releasing my arms, "Let go of me!" I lifted a leg as I pushed him away from me in enough time to scrabble for the catch on my bag as I pointed the gun at him.

"If you have found me, who else knows?" I snarled at him.

He lifted his hands, "I don't know, I only had a stroke of luck with some friends."

"You? A demon thief? Don't make me laugh- the only guy you kept around back THEN was Kuronue, and even word got round to me that he died."

"Let's say I've made new friends…"

Just then a bolt of blue hit me in the stomach as I did a backflip and landed on my feet and slid for a while. My gun was thrown a few feet away from me.

I narrowed my eyes at the new guy.

"You!"

Just then, the carrot-top from yesterday also stumbled down, "Aye, sheesh, I keep telling you to wait for me!"

"Do not tell me that these people are your new "friends"!" I placed heavy emphasis on the word friends as he smiled and nodded.

I gritted my teeth as the carrot-top summoned an energy sword and the other channelled his energy into his fist as they ran at me. I ran and vaulted over the carrot-top, flicking my foot at his face before I slid down his body and grabbed my gun. I should have brought them both.

Pointing one gun at the one in green, I placed one foot on the blue one's back.

"So blue, mind telling me who you are?"

Shuichi, or whoever he was came into the firing line of my gun as he stood there, "Yusuke is a spirit detective and… Kuwabara is his… Eager sidekick."

"And, they know about your past?"

He nodded slightly, "Most of it."

I had my gun in my hand as I tilted around and I glanced at the green. I poked blue in the back with my shoe as I kicked him over before I snagged my bag, "I promised myself I wouldn't run… But this fight is for another day. I'm not ready to face the law."

I grabbed the metal fence as I stood on the edge, "This… Obsidian has become my life. I give it away. And I die. That was the price for the fight we had." I looked at Youko, "There are many who want this stone, and I have defended it for centuries and eons until that mishap, and I only just… Managed to save myself."

Stepping off the fence, I waved as I fell, doing a backflip, grabbing a flagpole and spinning for a moment before I kicked off from the side of a building, landing on the ground. I caught sight of the others peering over the side as I stepped into a pit of bubbling shadows and found myself at the door of my house.

I pushed the door open as I entered, and in that split second, a stone spear impaled me through my stomach as the words, "Another day…" died upon my lips.


End file.
